Truth or Dare
by Mechaloid
Summary: The band themselves come round to teammecha for extra activities so it's timefor their truth or dares!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Gorillaz style

Disclaimer: Gorillaz are by Helwett and Albarn

Teammecha: Roll call! Stuart Pot aka 2D!

2D: Present!

Teammecha: Murdoc Faust Niccals!

Murdoc: Why does face-ache's name be first?

Teammecha: Alphabetical and I don't care are you here or not?

Murdoc: Yeah I'm here, I'm just glad I'm doing this for free…

Teammecha: Cyborg Noodle?

Cyborg Noodle: Operational.

Teammecha: To anyone reading this story, Cyborg Noodle will be refered as Cyborg Noodle in the story and she will be doing dares or truth depends whose asking.

Murdoc: Get on with it!

Teammecha: Shut it Murdoc! Noodle are you here?

Noodle: Hai I am present.

Teammecha: And last but not least Russell Hobbs.

Russell: I'm here robo-man let's get this on the road.

Teammecha: ok everyone the rules are simple. Ask the band member any dares or truth with me and my guest stars but please keep it to teen rated I do not want anything mature course if Murdoc swears it will be replaced by bleeps.

Murdoc: Yew got to be *bleeps* kidding me?

Teammecha: and if 2D swears it will be replaced with **EFF!**

Stuart: Wot the **EFF!**

Noodle: terrific, any more from Little Kuriboh?

Teammecha: Nope that's it till my guest stars. Review to give them truth and dares they'll be in the next chapter with my guest star Melvin!


	2. Hugs or let die

Gorillaz Truth or dare

Chapter: Hug or let die

Melvin/Yami Marik belong to the Yugioh franchise

Gorillaz are by Hewlett and Albarn

Teammecha: Welcome back everyone to my 2nd chapter of this story with my guest star Melvin.

Melvin:Hey there could I get a hug?

Teammecha: Melvin we agreed that you wouldn't ask me or the band members that what's so ever kay?

Melvin: fine…

Teammecha: Wonderful and we got our first review for Murdoc.

Murdoc: I'm always first and best at everything

2D: You are not!

Murdoc: Shut it face-ache! Go on then Mecha read the review.

Teammecha: This is from PandaLove01 she asks this 'Have you even been in love? Who was your first?'

Murdoc: Ahh, that goes back to when I was Sodsworth when I lived wif meh dad…swinehunt… but yes I hav been in luv befor' with a lunch lady back when I was 9 and uh *coughs* last my virginity to her…

Noodle: And I thought I had stanards, me being 21 and a virgin

Murdoc: I'll happily take it away from you Noodle Muooahahhhahaha

2D: Yew'll do no such thing you **EFF!ing **blagard!

Murdoc: Shut it Face-ache before I show all the 2DxMurdoc fans the stuff we've been doing.

2D and Teammecha: Please don't!

Murdoc: Muohahahahhahah!

Teammecha: Just to let everyone know that in fact I don't promote 2DxMurdoc or MurdocxNoodle at all it makes wanna vomit as I am a one and true with 2DxNoodle the only true couple…You don't like it? Then go rot in a hole and die…

Noodle: That was kinda dark Mecha-san…

Teammecha: only way to spread my word across like Daft Punk's Around the World

2D: yeah that's a cool song

Russell: I didn't you two like Daft Punk?

2D and Teammecha nodded

Melvin: *yawns* next review please I'm very bored here.

Teammecha: Ok then Melvin you read the next review.

Melvin: Here's one from my friend Ryoubakura98, she asks to Cyborg Noodle 'Are you an electronic Noodle?'…wow that was a stupid question but lets hear the answer anyway.

Cyborg Noodle: Affirmative

Teammecha: For more information about Cyborg Noodle and Gorillaz goto my deviantart page.

Melvin: Right I best get going I got to do my show in yugioh!

Noodle: More abridged stuff Teammecha?

Teammecha: don't worry I know Melvin he's cool

Melvin:I just want to ask this one question… could I have a hug?

2D: ok *goes towards Melvin*

Teammecha: 2D don't *grabs 2D away from Melvin with assistance by Russell and Noodle*

Murdoc and Melvin laugh

Teammecha: Please keep reviewing readers, my next guest will be ryoubakura98 catch yaz later.


	3. It's coming upfinally dares!

Gorillaz: Truth or Dare

Gorillaz are by Hewlett and Albarn

Chapter 3: It's coming up…finally dares!

Teammecha: And welcome back everybody for our 3rd instalment of our Gorillaz truth or dares with my guest star RyouBakura98.

RyouBakura98: thanks for bringing me here Teammecha.

Teammecha; It's not a problem Buddy ok got our 1st dare for Russell and Murdoc.

Russell: Lay it on me.

Murdoc: Yeah give it to us!

Teammecha: Pandalove01 dares you both to hold hands for a full five minutes…

Russell: Y'all got to be kidding me

Murdoc: I don't think so

RyouBakura98: Everyone in my Yugioh truth or dare story did it don't such wimps.

Murdoc: Fine but for the fans and Lardz.

Russell: Yeah Mudz?

Murdoc: Don't give me a ninth dent on meh nose

Russell: I won't not this time Mudz.

Teammecha: 2D is the stop watch ready?

2D: Ready!

Teammecha: and go!

Russell and Murdoc hold their hands for 5 minutes without causing violence together afterwards

Teammecha: I'm guessing you'll never want to speak of it again Murdoc?  
>Murdoc: Yes…<p>

Teammecha: Wonderful.

RyouBakura98: finally onto another dare for Murdoc by Rillaz they want to die your hair blonde

Murdoc: Wot the *bleeps*

2D bursts into laughter with Teammecha

Murdoc: Why yew lot laughing?

Teammecha: cause then you'll look an older version of justin beiber *still laughing*

Murdoc: Justin shitty beiber you don't listen to him do you?

Teammecha: Hell NO! LK, ShadyVox, Crush40 and Gorillaz are my fuel!

Ryoubakura98: Right on except the Gorillaz part

Teammecha: when this over ryoubakura98 I'm so gunna hurt you

Murdoc: Welcome to my world

Teammecha: Just do the dare Murdoc you coward

Murdoc: fine, fine be back in 10 minutes *leaves to the bathroom*

Murdoc returns with a full head of blond hair

Teammecha: so many jokes….so little time

Murdoc: Next review please

Teammecha: This is from DemonDazed they dare the whole band to do a snog marry or avoid so let's start…Murdoc?

Russell: Avoid

Noodle: Avoid

2D: Avoid

Murdoc: *bleeps* you all!

Teammecha: We need Cyborg Noodle's answer

Cyborg Noodle malfunctions and collapses

Teammecha: So much for that then ok then, Noodle?

Russell: Snog…

2D: Marry

Noodle: aww, D-san

Murdoc: Rape…

Teammecha: Thats not a catergory

Murdoc: fine snog then

Teammecha: Russell?

Murdoc: Avoid

2D: Snog

Russell: gay…

2D: Not like I had much choice

Noodle: Snog

Teammecha: 2D?

Murdoc: Avoid

2D: **EFF! **You Murdoc!

Noodle: Marry

Russell: Snog

2D: and yew said that was gay

Russell: like what said 'D not much choice

Teammecha: and finally Cyborg Noodle?

Noodle, Russell and 2D: Avoid

Murdoc: Marry

Teammecha: That's just creepy

Ryoubakura98: wait a minute Teammecha I got a truth question to ask you that's in the reviews

Teammecha: Shot I'm up for a laugh

Ryoubakura98: Have you ever had a 'wet dream' with one of the band members? He he

Teammecha: …

Murdoc: Well Mecha wotz your answer you can't resist my sexiness

Teammecha: shut it Murdoc, I've resisted Melvin so I can resist you like I have been since I turn 13 you pain in the backside.

Ryoubakura98: So what is your Answer?

Teammecha: My answer is this I had no wet dreams with any of the band member's what-so-ever only dreams of 2D and Noodle doing it or dreams of extreme violence from skyrim, transformer, dragon age etc. so there

Ryoubakura98: So you're clean then?

Teammecha: Clean but mental still, See you all later my next guest will be no other than the comic man I've been partnering with Vyrezz.


	4. The Truth comes out

Gorillaz- Truth or Dare: The Truth comes out

Disclaimer: I do not known or the LK quotes used in this chapter

Teammecha: And welcome back everyone we are live! At 212 Wobble Street, London for the new chapter of Truth or Dares with my comic Conrad Vyrezz.

Vyrezz: thanks Mecha

Teammecha: No problem the first truth is for Noodle and cyborg. But since Cyborg is actually dead now, we'll be having Noodle's opinion of her from Pandalove01 also she asks to 2D about his feeling for Rachel and Paula… this should be interesting but let's hear Noodle first.

Noodle: Sure Murdoc have created her to replace me after being gone but when I saw her for the first I was a bit stumped but the way she killed those pirates was merciless, she did not care for them being hurt or to 2D-san just about Murdoc's orders… it was cruel and when she finally malfunctioned I had to put the end of it once for all.

Teammecha: And your answer 2D?

2D: I still have feelings for Rachel Stevens, yew know they are still here… but Paula, those have completely changed from love to unending hatred

Teammecha: Ok 2D calm down now let's not have another fit like in 2010 ok?

2D: Ok I'm fine now

Teammecha: good, Vyrezz your turn.

Vyrezz: ok Demon dazed has a truth for Murdoc saying what the nicest thing are you ever done for 2D we don't know of? Before you say it sparing his life doesn't count.

Murdoc: Well that's five nice things about that last part out the window, but in all sense back on plastic beach the pirates stopped attacking one day so I let 2D out for a while and let him enjoy himself for the whole day.

Teammecha: In the next chapter I'm bringing a lie detector just in case.

Murdoc: don't please I'm tellin' the truth

Teammecha: Alright then. Love loyalty asks 2D what started your fear of whales. I've always wonder that myself.

2D: well it started when I was kid about 2 years old it was some film I can't remember thought and this whale was eating every fink it was horrible I didn't like whales from then on that's why I switch to horror movies from human zombies.

Teammecha: That explains so much and yet so little. You turn again Vyrezz.

Vyrezz: Ok then Quincygirl93 what is your opinion the OC pairings? This is gunna be a rough one.

Murdoc: The Murdoc x Noodle is marvellous in its own-

Noodle: Don't you even dare say that Murdoc-san!

Murdoc: Wot yew gunna do give me a dent on meh nose! *laughs*

2D: I personally fink the Murdoc x Noodle is very sadistic and creepy, the Russel and Noodle can be sweet like father and daughter until some people take too far then it's just creepy again but the Me and Noodle is very fine lined some of the author do it right make gentle yew know… And me and Murdoc… I don't want to about it makes me Uke

Murdoc: Well yew are my *bleeps* Face-ache *laughs*

Russel: I agree with 'D some of the stuff these artists and fiction writers do is just plain sadistic, creepy and out of character but there are some that tone it down who are different to others such as the lady that write the Empire ants story, she did that brilliantly.

Teammecha: and final truth for Murdoc from midnight scarlett, she says say something nice about all band members and me :)

Murdoc: Oh *bleeps*!

2D: he's in a tough spot now

Murdoc: *ahem* Russel you're a valid member of the band like a bodyguard to the Queen of England

Russel: Thanks Mudz

Murdoc: Noodle yer guitar has exceptionally grown along with your vocals you bring balance to the band 'cause you are its spirit that keeps us together!

Noodle: arigatou Murdoc-san!

Murdoc: Stuart…

2D: yes?

Murdoc: I may have treat you crap, made yer life a living hell since 1997 but yew've become the most nicest man and… possibly close to be a son to me

2D: awww Murdoc do you want a hug?

Murdoc: No thank you

Teammecha: What a nice ending. Well that's it for this chapter keep sending your truths and dares. As for my next guest is one of my best friends in the whole world Lauren Krauzlis or Blondii Niccals!

Murdoc: Lauren!


End file.
